Living with Monster Girls
by dude932
Summary: Living with Monster Girls is one thing, living with gorgeous girls who happen to be Monster Girls is another thing, being told that you can marry any of the gorgeous Monster Girls that just so happen to have fallen in love with you? That's something entirely different, especially when said Monster Girls start to show their intimate feelings more aggressively. Lemons Ahead.


Kurusu rolled his head to the side as the state of sleep began to leave him. His eyebrows twitched as he felt someone's eyes on him, the weight distribution in his bed was obvious and the slight weight of something across his stomach was also becoming more noticeable. Opening his eyes he looked around and his eyes locked onto the beautiful Lamia staring at him with her golden eyes.

He swallowed nervously as the sweet serene smile on her face turned devious. Miia's chin that was resting on his stomach rolled to the side slightly and Kurusu caught something from the corner of his eyes only to see Miia's tail having moved his desk in front of the door making him swallow nervously once more, Centorea could easily smash through the door with little effort but with extra resistance it'd be a little more difficult for the centaur, although not much.

"Good morning Darling, it's my turn to wake you this morning." Miia purred as she smiled at him her hands coming up his legs making him take a breath, he knew how Miia was in the mornings, how she sought heat from his body. All the girls that were living with him currently had made a roster of who woke him up in the mornings, he dreaded the days that Miia did it, not that he didn't like waking up to Miia it was just that he was usually struggling for survival in the Lamia's strong grip of her tail before long as she sought for his heat. "You're always so warm Darling." She sighed as she closed her eyes before they snapped open and she shook her head.

"Miia?" Kurusu got out, wandering what was wrong with the red haired Lamia.

"I don't have time to be delving into my desires of your heat Darling!" She told him waving her arms up and down frantically only causing Kurusu to give her an even more confused look. "Darling! Today we have the morning to ourselves!" She smiled widely down at him.

"Wha?" He questioned going to sit up only to be pushed back down by his shoulders curtsey of the Lamia.

"Centorea is out in the garden with Lala, Suu and Papi are playing video games, Rachnera is sleeping still and Mero is doing her morning swimming exercises" Miia told him as she blushed and pointed her index fingers together cutely. "So it's just us... we won't be interrupted." Kurusu swallowed nervously for the third time that morning, he now knew what she was getting at. Miia was a very open, passionate Lami, she didn't hide her feelings for the one she loved. "Please Darling, let's give our virginities to one another!"

"Miia." Kurusu sighed running a hand down his face, this girl was insatiable when it came to her virginity. "We can't do this Miia..."

"But Ms Smith said you were allowed to marry one of us." Miia pouted. "Doesn't that eventually lead to sex?"

"Well, yeah but I..."

"So what's the problem!?" Miia cried. "I want Darling, and according to this." She gained another devious smile as her long forked tongue trailed out of her mouth, before flicking over the bulge in his boxes making him swallow nervously. "Darling wants me." She smiled with a snake like hiss looking up at Kurusu, her golden slitted eyes making him shrink beneath the predatory gaze of the Lamia.

Her tongue flicked over the bulge in his boxes before it slithered up his shirt, he dared not move as the tongue ran across his skin. Her eyes never left his as she slid up his body, her tail pushing her up his form, as she slid up she pulled his shirt along with him all the way till it was over his head leaving them face to face.

"Darling, I love you." She said before crashing her lips to his, her long snake like tongue slipping between his lips and curling around his own.

Kurusu felt the odd appendage slide into his mouth but he couldn't say it was a bad experience, Miia certainly knew how to handle that tongue of hers. As the duo deepened the kiss Kurusu missed the Lamia's tail coming up and gripping the waistband of his boxes, until she viscously yanked them down all the way off over his feet and flying across the room to where it smacked against the wall with force leaving Kurusu completely naked beneath her.

Kurusu felt the uncomfortable feeling of being naked as the large tail of the Lamia began to curl around him starting around his lower chest under his arms as it began to curl gently down towards his stomach. Miia smiled as her snake like tongue flicked out of her mouth as she pushed herself up from laying atop him.

"Miia?" Kurusu questioned.

"It's finally time Darling, we're going to finally become one. I'll give you my virginity and everything you could ever want from me and more." She smiled shyly as she traced a hand down the front of her white button up shirt before gripping the hem and beginning to lift it up, Kurusu catching a slight glimpse of her front only underwear, the shirt was flung across the room leaving Miia topless her large breast adorned with pink nipples. She attempted to cover her lower half nervously as she looked up at him shyly.

"Do you find it odd that we're different species Darling?" She questioned making the young man blush slightly, in all honesty them being different species never truly crossed his mind when it came to his strange relationships with all of the girls, that's what he saw them as, girls. Miia blushed as she saw the man she loved smile up with that handsome smile he only shared on rare occasions. The same look that had made each and every girl that lived under his roof fall in love with him.

"I don't find it odd at all, you're a girl Miia, you deserve to be treated like one." Miia's eyes were wide as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Ah! Miia sorry I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kurusu cried out.

"No! It's ok." She smiled at him as she wiped away her tears. "I'm just so happy that you see me as a girl Darling." She told him. "Now, let me show you how I have wanted to treat you since I fell in love with you." She told him making his eyes widened slightly.

"Wait Miia!"

"There's no stopping now Darling, I've already seen it." She smiled as her hand wrapped around his stiff cock making him gasp slightly at her strong grip on his manhood. "Oh, sorry Darling." She said lessoning her grip making him sigh as her gentle fingers curled around his length once more. "I'm just a little excited." Kurusu moaned as Miia's simply handling of his cock turned into light strokes to her jerking him off with passion as they stared into one another's eyes. Miia was biting her lip as she leant over Kurusu hand still stroking the erect member between them. Kurusu's face was shaded in red as he placed his hands on Miia's hips, gripping them lightly as her hand continued to move over his length.

"M-Miia!" Kurusu moaned before bucking his hips up into her own making her eyes widen as she pushed back in surprise, letting go of Kurusu's cock making him groan at the lack of the Lamia's touch but the climax had reached the point of no return. Miia had a front row seat as she watched as Kurusu's cock spurted the thick white seed straight up into the air, her eyes watching the white streaks as they rose high in the air before falling back down to splatter on her beloveds stomach.

"It's just like I imagined it." Miia said breathlessly as she stared at the puddles of cum forming on Kurusu's stomach his cock twitching in it's still erect state. Her nose picked up the strong scent of the cum now covering Kurusu's stomach making her lean forward inches from his covered stomach before her long tongue darted out pressing itself against him before moving upwards leaving a trail of saliva in it's wake. "It taste's like you Darling." Miia said, after her tongue had retreat to her mouth to savour the taste of the warm seed. Kurusu rose a hand up and caressed the side of her face making her smile lovingly at him, before the door handle started to jiggle.

"Why is this door locked!?" Centorea ask, the tone filled with anger. "Miia, you better not be doing anything in there!" She shouted.

"Damn, I thought I'd have more time." Miia cursed biting her fingernail furiously.

"Thou would have known full well it was my time to awake Master today!" Kurusu's eyes shot wide open before turning to Miia who smiled sheepishly at him.

"I though it was odd that you were the one to come in this morning!" A loud bang sounded on the door and both could hear it crack before it happened again, the wooden door cracking before one last time the bang sounded and the desk Miia had placed in front of it went crashing into the room, the door following as Centorea's rump could be seen in the doorway to show that she had been kicking the door with her strong hind legs. She turned and glared at the Lamia before noticing the state of undress of both and her face flush red out fo embarrassment and anger.

"Miia!" Centorea shouted drawing her fake sword. "Thou shall perish for defiling the body of thy master!"

"You were in the garden Centorea! Darling was still asleep! You're duty to wake him was forfeit when you hadn't awoken him already!"

"Scoundrel! Hold thou tongue!" Centorea shouted as Kurusu was attempting to pulling the blanket to cover his naked form from both ladies. Centorea examined Miia and the nervous Kurusu before pointing her sword at Miia. "I beg the question to know that substance upon your cheek." Centorea questioned making Miia rise a finger to her cheek making Kurusu blush as the cum on Miia's cheek was wiped onto her finger making Miia smile seeing what it was and stick the finger into her mouth.

"Darling has given me a wonderful morning!" Miia cheered happily, her large naked breasts dancing as she bounced.

"Master! Tell your servant to lop the head of this serpent and it shall be done!" Centorea exclaimed making Kurusu dash out of bed and stand before Centorea with his hands up.

"Come on Centorea, how about for the next two weeks you take over Miia's morning wake up?" Kurusu questioned making Miia whine in the back round. "Centorea?" He questioned however noticing her completely red face as she stared at him... or his lower half. Looking down he froze as his still hard erection stood outward making him cry out and cover himself. "I'm sorry!" He cried.

"Thy Master has nothing to be ashamed off." Centorea said looking up making him blush. "I shall take the offer, she is to not wake you for two weeks hence forth. I shall do it in her stead." Kurusu nodded his head making Centorea turn back to Miia to see her fuming. Centorea gave a victorious smirk as she backed out of the room and headed down the hall making Kurusu sigh before he could hear Centorea's footsteps again and looked up to see her bowing to him. "I apologise for the door." She said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Kurusu told her, catching that her gaze was looking for something more he blushed and quickly ducked out of the door's vision. "I'm getting dressed, Miia you should go and shower."

"Oh... ok." Miia nodded. "How about one more look?" She questioned with a grin before Kurusu gave her a dead panned look as he held his hands over his groin making her pout before she pulled her shirt over herself once more and slithered out of the room on her tail making him sigh looking at the ruined desk and door in his room. He'd have to call Miss Smith to get some repairs done, or at least the materials so he could do it himself. He didn't like the thought of having no door when the full moon was right around the corner.


End file.
